divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
Monastery Myrddin
Holy Guidance: Legend (聖なる導き：神級) |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"|'「あまり争いは好きじゃないんです」' ("I am too fond of fighting.") — Does nothing |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| #'「どうしてもと言うのなら」' ("If you insist")— Increases Damage taken up to 110% for 10 turns. #'「この僕が相手をするよ」' ("I will be your opponent.") — Reduces Attack Power down to 90% for 10 turns. #'Random Break '(ランダムブレイク) — Randomly changes every panel and deals 17770 Damage. （19470 under the effect of "「どうしてもと言うのなら」"） #'「はじめようか」' ("Shall we begin?") — Eliminates all abnormal states, enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤80% | colspan="8"| #Deals 28320 damage. #Deals 28320 damage. #'Guard Shift '(ガードシフト) — Eliminates all abnormal states. #'Random Break '(ランダムブレイク) — Randomly changes every panel and deals 17770 Damage. #'Assault Shift '(アサルトシフト) — Deals 40710 (230% of ATK), and enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|5th Turn | colspan="8"| #Deals 28320 damage (160% of ATK) #Deals 28320 damage (160% of ATK) #'Guard Shift '(ガードシフト) — Eliminates all abnormal states. #'Random Break '(ランダムブレイク) — Randomly changes every panel and deals 17770 Damage. #'Assault Shift '(アサルトシフト) — Deals 40710 (230% of ATK), and enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|30th Turn | colspan="8"| #'「この程度なのですか？」' ("Is this the most you can do?") — Does nothing |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|31st Turn | colspan="8"| #'Middle Note '(ミドル・ノート) — Reduces current HP by 95%. |- |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"|'「油断はしません」' ("I will not go easy.") — Does nothing. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| #Deals 44484 damage (160% of ATK) #Deals 44484 damage (160% of ATK) #'Random Break '(ランダムブレイク) — Randomly changes every panel and deals 27803 Damage, and enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. #'Breezia Assault '(ブリージア：アサルト) — Deals 63946 damage (230% of ATK) #'「少し侮っていました」' ("I have underestimated you a little.") — Eliminates all abnormal states. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤75% | colspan="8"| #'「決めさせてもらいます」' ("Allow me to finish this.") — Eliminates all abnormal states. #'Breezia '(ブリージア) — Deals 8340 damage (30% of ATK) #'Breezia: Second '(ブリージア：セカンド) — Deals 16681 damage (60% of ATK) #'Breezia: Third '(ブリージア：サード) — Deals 34753 damage (125% of ATK) #'Breezia: Fourth '(ブリージア：フォース) — Deals 69507 damage (250% of ATK) and prohibits the use of Active Skills for three turns. #'「これで終わりです」' ("This is the end.") — Enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. #'Madness '(マッドネス) — Deals 111212 damage (400% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| #'「負けるわけにはいかない」' ("There is no way I can lose") — Eliminates all abnormal states. #'「約束が待ってるんです」' ("Because I have made a promise.") — Increases Damage taken up to 200% for 4 turns. #'Random Break '(ランダムブレイク) — Randomly changes every panel and deals 27803 Damage. （55606 under the effect of "「約束が待ってるんです」"） #'「彼が元気なら、それで良いんだ」' ("If they are well, it's fine.") — Enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. #'Scapegoat '(スケープゴート) — Deals 125113 Damage (450% of ATK) (250226 under the effect of "「約束が待ってるんです」"） |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤25% | colspan="8"| #'Breezia: Saint '(ブリージア：セント)' '— Deals 77848 Damage (280% of ATK) and enemy decreases its own defense for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|45th Turn | colspan="8"| #'「お別れです」' ("This is farewell") — Eliminates all abnormal states. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|46th Turn | colspan="8"| #'Last Note '(ラスト・ノート) — Deals 125113 Light Damage (450% of ATK) |- |} *First Completion Reward: x1 Category:Event Category:Descend